Griflet
by seraph14
Summary: When Artemis is forced to take a vacation to Brazil, he discovers a new race he can exploit...if only he could get past the guardians...(WARNING: Eternity Code Spoilers!!!)
1. Boy? Yeah right!

Chapter One: Brazil  
  
Shannon slogged through the brown mud sluggishly. The mosquitoes buzzed around her head, screaming incessantly in her ear. She turned and glanced at her companion, Ash, who was faring no better. A half-smile tugged on the corner of her lips as she remarked offhandedly, "Humid, eh?"  
  
Ash stared at Shannon, trying to decide whether or not her friend was joking or not, "You could say that. This constant raining is getting on my nerves though." The forest canopy drooped with the added weight of the pouring rain, ever so often allowing a flood to pour down upon those unlucky people who happened to be underneath it. Unfortunately, this happened more than what seemed usual to this pair of buddies.  
  
Shannon slipped on a root rising up out of the ground and was caught by her bodyguard, Mary. Mary frowned at her disapprovingly, "You should walk more careful, my lady." Her European accent was more pronounced when worried or upset, as she was now. Even a trained bodyguard's nerves have their limits.  
  
Shannon gave her protector, and life-long friend a brilliant smile, "Thank you, Mary. I'll watch my step." Mary returned a loving smile to her charge and continued walking while Shannon kept complaining about the unnecessary distance to the hotel, "It's not even worth the $50 we spent to stay there! The least they could have done was give us the name of a respectable limo service!"  
  
Ash gave her a look, "This is Brazil, and we are in the rainforest. No respectable limo could run here. Besides, we could use the exercise." When Shannon opened her mouth to shoot a reply back, Ash smiled one of her rare smiles, "I was only joking."  
  
Shannon watched as her friend pressed ahead, smiling. She moved forward, ready to shout 'race you!', when Ash stepped onto a muddy patch and fell from view. Nothing more than a surprised squeak escaped Ash's mouth, but it was enough for Shannon to realize that her friend had just fallen into a tunnel under the main level of the rainforest. "Ash!" she shouted, "Are you okay?"  
  
Ash would have replied, had it not been for the very large gun pointed at her head that very moment. A seven-foot tall man held it unwaveringly, until his mind processed the fact that she was not an immediate threat. When he reholstered the rifle, Ash attempted to speak, swallowing hard. Actually, all that emerged was a hoarse whisper, but hey, it was a start.  
  
The man turned to someone who was standing behind him, "Master Fowl, it is safe. I think the young man has just fallen through a gap in the trees. Although why he was walking up there with no climbing gear is beyond me."  
  
Ash found her voice and scrambled to her feet, glaring at the giant, "Did you just call me a boy? Well, excuse me mister 'I've-got-a-very-big-gun-so- I-can-do-what-I-want.' I happen to be a girl, and a very feminine one at that!"  
  
He glanced at her in surprise and replied gravely, "Forgive me, madam. My mistake. However, you'll forgive me if I point out that with that gigantic helmet on, one can scarcely tell that you are human."  
  
Ash was shocked by his eloquent reply, so nodded numbly, "It's no big deal. Um, just one thing though, can you help me get back up there? Or get my friend down here? Because quite frankly, we are to stick together."  
  
The man smiled and was going to reply, when a cool, cultured voice interrupted, "Butler, we really must be going. If we have determined that this person is all right, we have places to be. You understand."  
  
Ash craned her neck around Butler to discover the owner of the careless voice, "Excuse me, but, I could really use some help! Because, maybe I've got places to be too! Did you ever think about that?"  
  
The pale young man shrugged, "I fail to see where that's my problem. I wish you luck, I really do, but as for Butler and myself, we cannot afford to waste anymore time on your problems."  
  
Ash's eyes narrowed, but she became distracted by Shannon's constant calls, "Ash? Ash, are you okay? Answer me!"  
  
Ash yelled back, "I'm fine, except this creep down here won't give me a hand!" When she turned around again, the man and teenager were already 50 feet down the trail, and rapidly receding from view. She sighed, annoyed, then sat down to wait for Mary and Shannon to climb their way down to her. 


	2. Hotel

Chapter 2: The Hotel  
  
Artemis waited impatiently for Butler to finish checking them in. When he realized that he was going to be waiting for a long time, he allowed himself to reflect on the day's events. A faint smirk touched the corners of his mouth as he remembered how easily he had gotten under that hiker's skin. And, unwittingly, Butler had aided him by remarking innocently about what gender he believed the traveler to be. He awoke from his tired reverie to see the hiker and two other people enter the hotel. He quickly regained his composure, "No way! That is not possible!"  
  
Butler turned to Artemis and followed his gaze to the hiker they had refused to help earlier. Quickly, he hoisted the bags over his shoulders and walked to the elevator hoping that the hiker didn't see them yet. Luckily, they made it into the elevator without a citch. All was well until an hour later, when they exited the room to see the hiker getting off the elevator and heading down the opposite hall.  
  
Artemis paused behind him, "Butler? What is it? Why have you stopped?" Butler laughed shortly, "It appears we have been stuck with the most incredible set of coincidences of this century." Artemis furrowed his brow, "Butler, you know how despise guessing games."  
  
Butler only smiled and shook his head as he pointed at the hiker and her friends, "Looks like you have a stalker." Artemis frowned, annoyed at their constant appearances, "We'll just ignore them. After all, we have more important things to do." Butler nodded and followed Artemis downstairs, momentarily forgetting the small group that had somehow turned up everywhere they went. 


	3. Mary

A teenager with pitch black hair came out to greet them, "Hello, you must be the group that's come for the newest bonding, right?"  
  
Ash nodded, "Is it time yet?" He smiled, flashing white teeth, "Of course. You all are right on time. Follow me please." They trailed after him through a series of large rooms, and ended up in the largest one yet, where there were two golden eggs rocking on the floor.  
  
A piece of shell cracked open and soon the rest of it followed. Shortly, a baby golden griflet staggered out, stretching its wings and blinking its faceted eyes. It spotted Shannon first and lumbered over to her clumsily, crooning soft words of encouragement. Hesitantly, she reached out and scratched its scaly forehead. The teen commented, "Her name is Lily."  
  
The same process followed for the next egg, except this one came to Ash, and, "This one's name is Max. I think that he is really hungry, and so is Lily."  
  
The teenager clapped his hands together once and said, "Alrighty then, that's that. Let's take them to the feeding grounds. We have caretakers there who will feed them the proper amount. In the meantime, come with me to the cafeteria. I'm sure that you all are hungry as well."  
  
They nodded and retired to the buffet, listening to the teen's instructions, "You have to wash them at least once a day until they stop growing. Don't ever let them attack people, and attend every griflet riders' meeting there is."  
  
With his lecture finished, he relaxed into normal conversation, "So, what are your names?"  
  
Ash smiled, "My name's Ash. My friend here is Shannon, and the lady is Mary. What is your name?"  
  
"Zachary. Nice to meet ya, Ash, Shannon, and Mary. I'm a griflet rider myself. His name is Veldt. Would you like to see him? He's nearly full grown."  
  
"How long have you had him?" Ash asked.  
  
He replied, "About 4 years. I got him when I was 14."  
  
"Really? So that would make you about what, eighteen years old?"  
  
"In three months and six days. I'm counting."  
  
He smiled brilliantly, pearly teeth gleaming in the dimness, "And yourself?"  
  
"Fifteen, for six months more. Shannon is one month older than I. As for Mary, well, I have no idea, and I think it'd rude to ask."  
  
He laughed, "That's quite alright, she doesn't have to tell me." The conversation continued easily for the next half-hour in many directions, until a premature dusk fell.  
  
Zachary stood up from the table, "Well, I guess it's time for me to bid you ladies goodnight, so, goodnight." Smilingly, they bid him the same and began the trek back to their hotel. Nine o'clock turned to ten and before they knew it, it was nearly midnight by the time they reached the lobby.  
  
Shannon yawned, "I'm so sleeping in tomorrow, how about you, Ash?"  
  
Ash shrugged, "I don't know, I might go hiking in the morning. I didn't just come here for business you know." Shannon closed her eyes, swaying on her feet, "Whatever."  
  
Mary spotted Butler and Artemis wandering in through the doors, "Let's go girls. I really don't want another confrontation tonight." Ash agreed heartily and tugged an unresisting Shannon up to the room. The night passed all too quickly, and soon the sun dawned, sending golden rays of light streaming through their windowpane.  
  
Shannon merely groaned and rolled over, despite Ash's insistence that 'the early bird catches the worm'. After five minutes of pleading, she gave up, "I'll meet you in the at two, okay?"  
  
Shannon's response was a grunt and a dismissive wave of her hand. Ash rolled her eyes and took the elevator downstairs, grabbing a bagel from the breakfast buffet.  
  
She groaned silently when she saw Butler and Artemis approaching. ~Don't say a thing~ she coached herself ~just ignore them and everything will right. Maybe they won't notice you. ~  
  
No such luck, as it turns out. Artemis spotted her instantly and muttered something to Butler. Butler promptly turned to look at her and they made their way to where she was fixing her bagel hurriedly.  
  
Artemis's cool voice interrupted her musings, "I see you had a late night."  
  
Without bothering to look at him, she replied, "So did you. Excuse me, I have places to be."  
  
She turned and slipped past Butler skillfully, "And by way, Butler, I think Mary is rather steamed at you."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, the traces of a smile touching his lips, "Really? Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
She turned back to him, hiding a smile of her own, "I dunno, maybe the fact that she is always going on about how you would put various reptiles in her bed, and trying to get her into trouble."  
  
Artemis turned a surprised stare onto Butler, "Oh really?"  
  
Butler smiled broadly, "Perhaps I shall tell you about it sometime, Master Artemis."  
  
"Yes," muttered Artemis distractedly, "of course. Now where are we going right now, Butler?"  
  
Butler glanced at Artemis concernedly, "Breakfast, sir. Then on to the mountains. This is a vacation, remember?"  
  
"Of course it is, I knew that. I was just hoping to get some business done while relaxing."  
  
Ash smirked, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but the hiking trails are calling my name loud and clear. Good luck with your 'vacation'."  
  
The sarcastic Artemis snapped back into place, "Oh, are you having problems with those voices in your head? I know a good psychiatrist for you."  
  
Ash smiled, unfazed, "Ouch. That cut me real deep just now, Arty. I'm wounded." Without waiting for his reply, she jogged out toward the rainforest area and disappeared onto a faint trail.  
  
Butler shook his head slightly, "Artemis? You know I didn't really do those things to Mary, right? At least not the way she described them."  
  
Artemis smiled, "Of course, old friend. Of course you didn't. It must have been your evil twin."  
  
Butler's mouth opened wide but no sound came out.  
  
Artemis glanced at him, "Do shut your mouth, Butler. The resemblance to a beached fish is uncanny."  
  
Butler caught the gleam in Artemis's eyes and knew that he was joking, "Why did we bother to speak to that girl? All she has done so far is cause trouble."  
  
Artemis intoned, "Keep your friends close--"  
  
Butler finished the sentence, understanding his drift, "And your enemies closer. I see now."  
  
Artemis nodded, "You never know who is a potential threat. Hence, you keep a close eye on them."  
  
Butler filled up a plate and sat down to eat with Artemis, "Maybe we should check out the town. Maybe we could pick up a few souvenirs."  
  
Artemis scowled, "I don't think so. I hate being sent off on these lousy vacations without any way to contact anyone except by cell phones. Couldn't we just fly back to Switzerland and close that deal without my parents knowing?"  
  
Butler reminded him gently, "Your father has people here watching your every move. He would know if you went anywhere without his permission. Besides, I have no doubt that you are being tracked via satellite."  
  
Artemis conceded miserably, "You're right, of course. I just feel so constrained by him. I can hardly wait until I reach the age of 'responsibility'. Then, no one will be to stop me."  
  
"In the meantime, however, why don't you relax and enjoy your youth? It will be gone before you know it."  
  
Artemis laughed harshly, "And how would I do that? Act like other teenagers? And what would you suggest? Dating perhaps? Or a sport?"  
  
Butler replied smoothly, "Maybe, Artemis. Maybe there are more to those things than you think. I don't know, your mother would like you to hang out with some people your own age."  
  
Artemis leaned thoughtfully, "If I did, do you think that would satisfy her? Maybe she would stop sending me on these ridiculous vacations. But, whom would I 'hang' with?"  
  
Butler thought for a moment, contemplating the possibilities, "Let's go to the town and find out, shall we?"  
  
Artemis stood, silently resigning himself to this particular fate.for now. 


	4. Umbrellas, Griflets, and blackmail to bo...

Ash slowed her brisk jog to a walk, breathing heavily, unused to the altitude. Less than a minute later, she arrived at the hatchery, listening to Max bugle his welcome. She opened the glass doors and stepped inside, spotting Zachary, who was talking to the manager. He apparently saw her from the corner of his eye, for he waved goodbye to the manager and walked smoothly to where she waited.  
  
He smiled happily, "Hey, Ash! How are you doing this lovely morning?"  
  
His happiness was contagious, "I'm doing wonderfully, and yourself?" He shrugged, "Oh, can't complain, so what brings you here? Max right?"  
  
Ash nodded, "Yeah, I was hoping we could begin his training today."  
  
Zachary beckoned her down a hallway, "Right this way. Your trainer, who was supposed to help with Max, just quit the day before you came. So, I'll have to take over if you don't mind."  
  
She shook her head, "Not at all. What do we start with today?"  
  
He whistled shrilly, calling a great griflet down from the sky, "Flying. First we train Max, then we train you."  
  
His wording amused Ash, "Train me? To fly?"  
  
He laughed, "No, we teach you to ride on Max. You'll start on Veldt, then, when Max gets the hang of things, you fly on him."  
  
"Oh! I see." He helped her mount Veldt, then had her call Max to them.  
  
He mounted behind her and said, "We'll train you both at the same time. You will learn to ride, while Veldt instructs Max. Got it?" She nodded, and a split second later, Veldt took off, muscles rippling under the saddle.  
  
She gripped the reins tight until Zachary told her to loosen her hold, "You shouldn't be tense when riding your griflet. They pick up on your every emotion and act out on it. Sometimes, the way they act out could be dangerous to yourself and others."  
  
Ash complied with his instructions, feeling the griflet relax as well. Soon she began to enjoy the sheer thrill of flying, and watching Max shed his awkwardness like a coat. The griflet was graceful and flawless in his takeoff and landing, earning an extra large meal after the lessons. Zachary finally told Veldt to land. When they touched down, Zachary helped her down and instructed Veldt to continue working with Max.  
  
Ash was full of joy at this new experience, "That was amazing! Do you do that every day?"  
  
He held up his hands against her onslaught of questions, smiling all the while, "Yes, almost every day. Come on, since you've completed your lessons for the day, let me show you around town. Maybe you'll get to know the locals."  
  
Ash considered it, "Okay, but just for a little bit. I have to meet Shannon later on."  
  
Ash allowed herself to be led down the path towards the village. Zachary led her in this manner for about half an hour, until they stepped into a clearing where tourists and natives mingled together, filtering in and out of shops. All seemed ordinary except for one extraordinarily pale boy with the seven foot tall man accompanying him.  
  
She sighed heavily and Zachary eyed her with concern, "Are you feeling okay? You seem very tense all of a sudden. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, it's just-never mind. Let's move on into the stores, eh?"  
  
Zachary gave her a strange look, but conceded and led her into the nearest souvenir shop, pointing out various items, "If I were you, I'd pick up an umbrella, considering it rains frequently." She took his recommendation to heart and bought a large, jungle green umbrella.  
  
It began to rain heavily, so many passerby either went home or came inside, as Artemis and Butler did. Ash groaned and tried to stay out of sight in the back of the store, not wanting to deal with them again. If only Shannon was here, she could deal with the vampiric boy and his giant sidekick.  
  
Zachary caught her sidelong look at Artemis, "Friends of yours?" he asked dryly.  
  
She shook her head miserably, "They're annoying. They turn up everywhere my friends and I go."  
  
He cracked his knuckles carelessly, "You want me to deal with them for you?" She took a long, careful look at Zachary and was seriously considering it, until she remembered Butler's mammoth size.  
  
She shook her head again, "No, I'll just try harder to avoid them."  
  
He nodded once and maneuvered her farther back into the store, towards the back door. They breezed through, being instantly drenched the moment they set foot outside, but relieved to have avoided a scene.  
  
Zachary opened her umbrella and held it over both of them, "I don't know about you, but I'm worn out. Wanna sit down somewhere for awhile?"  
  
She nodded, watching droplets of water fly off her head at the sudden movement, "Suits me just fine."  
  
A loud shriek echoed through the air, and Ash saw a huge golden griflet soar through the air. It let out another shrill scream and landed, roaring all the while. Zachary began pulling her away from it quickly, "It's gone mad! We have to get out of here before it demolishes the whole town and everything in it!"  
  
"But what about the people?" she yelled after him, running away from the town.  
  
He replied over his shoulder, "There will be a team here any minute now. All we have to worry about is getting away!" She didn't understand his worry, until she saw the griflet swipe at a restaurant and cave in the roof, trapping dozens of people inside.  
  
Her feet slowed, "Zachary, we can't let those people die!"  
  
He grabbed hold of her wrist firmly, "Better them than us."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really the same guy from this morning?  
  
He was pulling her inexorably away from the village, "Let me go! We have to go help them!"  
  
He glared at her, then composed himself again and repeated, "I said, a team will be here any minute now."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
He managed to get her into the forest, then stopped, "We're safe now. Just watch." She bit back her scalding reply, and watched as several people ran into the village, firing large darts at the griflet until one met its target.  
  
It rumbled softly before crashing to the ground. The people set to work loading the griflet onto a large platform, while the rest began digging through the rubble, looking for survivors.  
  
She turned to Zachary, thoroughly confused, "Aren't we supposed to keep the griflets a secret? How will you deal with all these people who have seen it?"  
  
He smiled sadly, "We won't. This has only happened twice before while I had Veldt. All we can do is hope they will be dismissed as lunatics."  
  
Ash gestured over her shoulder, "What will happen to the griflet?"  
  
He grimaced at that question, "Unfortunately, the only thing we can do, is put it out of its misery. We have to keep it from infecting the others."  
  
She stared at him in undisguised horror, "You're going to kill it?" Deep down, she knew the logic of it, but didn't want to kill such a majestic creature.  
  
He didn't reply for the longest time, "I think you should go back to your motel now. I have some business back at Headquarters. There's going to be a lot of trouble, I can tell."  
  
He spun on his heel and walked away without another word, leaving Ash to her troubled thoughts. She stumbled out of the forest, spotting Shannon right away, "Shannon! Did you see what happened?"  
  
Shannon nodded, "I was in the diner when it happened. What was wrong with the griflet?"  
  
Ash was near hysteria, "It went insane, according to Zach. They're going to kill it, Shannon!"  
  
Shannon frowned, the deepness creasing her forehead, "I guess that's the only right thing to do. After all, they have to protect the others, don't they?"  
  
Ash looked ill, "Maybe, but still, if that ever happened to Max, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
Shannon shuddered at the thought of losing Lily, "Me either. Let's go back to our hotel now, okay?"  
  
Ash agreed easily, "Good idea. Let's not stick around here any longer." They turned to leave, and Shannon nearly fell over Artemis, who had apparently been listening to their entire conversation.  
  
She recovered herself quickly, "Have you been eavesdropping, twerp?"  
  
He smiled a cold confident smile, "Perhaps. It would be to your advantage to listen to what I have to say. Otherwise, I'll take my roll of film to the nearest newspaper and make a fortune on the discovery of a new species."  
  
Ash froze, "You wouldn't."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, wouldn't I? Try me."  
  
The determined glint in his eyes made Ash hesitate, "We're listening."  
  
"I thought you'd see it my way. Now, I want to know everything about this species. Everything, do you understand? Don't leave a thing out. Next, I want to see these creatures up close. Then, I want one to autopsy."  
  
Shannon exploded at him furiously, "Who the heck do you think you are? You think you can just waltz in here like you own the place and demand a 'specimen' to autopsy?"  
  
She took another breath and was about to continue her tirade, when Artemis held up one pale, manicured hand, "You seem to forget how much worse this could get for you. Instead of giving me one, you will end up sacrificing the entire species because of your stubbornness."  
  
By now, Shannon was seething, "Threats, Fowl? I will make your life so miserable, you will wish you had never been born!"  
  
He yawned, deliberately annoying, "How cliché, but you'll forgive me if I say your threats are extraordinarily empty. I hold that species future in the palm of my hands. I have only to lose my temper once, and down the drain it goes."  
  
Ash put a calming hand on Shannon's tense shoulder, murmuring softly, "Don't antagonize him, Shan. He's trying to get under your skin."  
  
"Yeah? Well, it's working!" she hissed angrily.  
  
What really bugged her, was the confident smirk that seemed permanently engraved on his features, "Don't decide right away by any means. Take your time. You know where to find me when you figure out what you're going to do." 


End file.
